Journey To His Past Home
by SLHGOUATTLKFAN
Summary: The Prides are now one and Simba feels like him and Nala need a vacation. What happens when Simba decides to take Nala back of the jungle where he grew up in? What happens when they leave Kovu and Kiara in charge? Read more to find out. One-shot Requested by vampygurl402


It's been 3 days since the Outlanders and the Pridelanders became one. King Simba stepped out of the cave, stretched, and shook out his mane. He looks down and sees his daughter Kiara with Kovu. He smiles, in the three days he's learned to love Kovu like his own son.

"Good morning." I soft voice says behind him.

He smiles and turns to see the beautiful blue eyes of his mate, Nala. "Morning."

"Where's Kiara?" She asks. He gestures toward the edge of Priderock and she looks down. "Of course, how could I have not guessed. They're always together."

"You wanna do something." He blurts out.

"Hmmmmm?" She asks.

"You wanna go somewhere?" He asks again.

"Like where?" She asks with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I was thinking maybe the jungle." Simba suggests.

"Where I found you?" Nala asks the smile gone.

"Uh yeah." Simba says but more as a question.

"Do you really think that's a good idea." She asks looking around.

"Y-you don't?" Simba asks his amber eyes full of confusion.

"Simba can we really just... leave...everyone...?" Nala asks her mate.

"Nala, Kovu and Kiara can watch everyone. But if you don't want to go we don't have to." Simba says.

"No I'll go it's just...are Kovu and Kiara ready to watch the kingdom alone?"

"They'll be fine. I've been giving Kovu lessons and Kiara used to love watching you with your queenly duties when she was a cub. And Zazu will be here to help them."

"Well..." Nala starts, then smiles again. "I'd love to."

Simba smiles back. "Great I'll let everyone know and we can go tomorrow."

TLKTLKTLK

The next morning Kiara gives each of her parents a nuzzle. "Are you sure you'll be ok?" Nala asks.

Kiara rolls her eyes. "Mom we've been over this like a kazillion times! I know what to do and so does Kovu."

"Alright. See the two of you in a couple days." Nala says.

"Have fun." Kovu tells them.

Then Kiara adds, "but not too much fun, I don't need any siblings."

Nala and Simba both roll their eyes. "Goodbye Kiara."

"Bye Mom bye Dad." She says.

The two lions are in no hurry to get there. They run for a few hours but they aren't as young as they used to be. "You ok?" Simba asks his mate.

"Yeah I'm fine." Nala answers breathing hard. "Just need to catch my breath."

"We'll continue when you're ready." Simba smiles.

Nala smiles back. "I'm ready, but can we walk?"

"Of Course." He answers as the two start walking.

TLKTLKTLK

Back at Priderock Kovu and Kiara are having a tough time.

"Sire you need to speak with the elephants about their behavior with the rhinos." Zazu says.

"Zazu I have to talk to the monkeys about their banana problem." Kovu says. "I can't do both!"

"You need to learn how to do this if you're going to be king!" Zazu tells him.

Kovu growls at Zazu and goes over to where the elephants are.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that night Simba and Nala found a cave to sleep in. After Nala had caught a wildebeest for the two of them they begun to feel tired. "We should get there tomorrow." Simba says with a yawn.

"Alright." Nala says with a yawn of her own.

"Good night." Simba says.

"Sleep tight." Nala says back.

Simba then remembers something, "dream of bedbugs tonight."

Nala's head shoots up and looks at her mate and a funny way. "Excuse me."

Simba laughs. "It's just something me, Timon, and Pumbaa used to say right before bed."

"Weird." Nala says and lays back down.

TLKTLKTLK

The next morning Simba and Nala set out for the jungle. They get there about late afternoon.

Simba gasps and runs a few steps ahead of Nala. "Oh my gosh."

"Still beautiful." Nala smiles.

"It's amazing!" Simba exclaims. "Nala I have so much to show you."

"I'd like to see everything." Nala smiles.

"Let's go!" Simba exclaims like he was cub wanting to explore the Elephant Graveyard.

TLKTLKTLK

Back at Priderock Kiara is having a hard time with her queenly duties.

"Kiara which one?" A lioness named Safi asks pointing to some fruit.

"Um." Kiara says. "I don't know they both look so good."

"Just pick one." Safi sighs. "Come one Kiara we've been at this all day."

"Sorry Saf'" Kiara blushes.

"Pick one!" Safi roars.

Kiara jumps. "Ummmm, the orange!"

Safi rolls her eyes. "Looks like you need more queenly training." As she walks away.

"You're probably right." Kiara sighs.

TLKTLKTLK

Back in the jungle Simba has just started giving Nala a tour.

"These are the trees I used to jump in. Literally I would jump from branch to branch." Simba explains.

"Wow." Nala sighs. "You were still so adventurous."

"Of course." Simba laughs. "Just because I didn't live in the Pridelands doesn't mean my personality changed."

"Of course not." Nala says. "What's that?"

Simba looks to where Nala was pointing and smiles. "That was the lake the three of us used to swim in." Nala walks over to it and Simba gets a wicked smirk on his face. Sneaking up behind Nala and pushing her in.

Nala shoots up and glares at a laughing Simba. "What is wrong with you idiot?!"

Simba controls his laughter and says. "That was hilarious."

"No it wasn't!" Nala growls.

"No it wasn't...it was hysterical!" Simba began laughing again.

Nala glares and begins walking away with her head in the air.

Simba sees her going and runs after her. "Nala?" When she doesn't answer he rolls his eyes. "Are you shunning me?" All he gets is her tail whacked in his face. He sees some flowers and picks them up in his mouth running ahead of her. He holds them out to her and she pretends to look uninterested. She finally sighs and takes them.

"Sorry." Simba mumbles.

"It's fine. Don't ever do that again." Nala says in a deathly voice.

"Got it." Simba says nervously.

"It's getting kind of late." Nala comments as the sun sets.

Simba smiles. "Follow me." Nala follow Simba across a log (you all know what log that is right? Lol)

The two walk to a nest. "What is that?" Nala asks.

"It's what Timon, Pumbaa, and I used to sleep in." Simba tells her.

"All three of you?"

"It was a tight fit."

"Ok so what are we gonna do?" Nala asks in a confused voice.

Simba thinks for a minute and then gets an idea. Simba gets in the nest and gestures for Nala.

"You want me on top of you?" Nala asks him.

"Yep." Simba answers.

Nala rolls her eyes and steps into the nest on top of Simba. "This is...cozy." She says sarcastically

"Sure is." Simba says back sarcastically.

Nala smiles and says, "I think you're supposed to be on top."

Simba smirks up at her. "You wanna switch?"

"Remember what Kiara said, she doesn't want any siblings." Nala reminds her mate.

"I love you." Simba says lovingly.

Nala smiles. "I love you too."

"Sweet dreams." Simba says reaching up and licking her cheek.

"Good night." Nala says.

"Sleep tight." Simba answers.

Nala smirks, "dream of bedbugs tonight."

Simba smiles up at her and the two fall asleep.

TLKTLKTLK

Back at Priderock Kovu and Kiara are settling down in the cave. "How do mom and dad do this?" Kiara asks.

"I don't know!" Kovu exclaims.

"They should be home soon." Kiara says yawning.

"Please be soon." Kovu sighs.

"Please." Kiara agrees.

TLKTLKTLK

The next morning Nala wakes up before Simba and goes to find something for them to eat. When she has no luck she goes back to Simba.

"Couldn't find anything?" Simba asks like he already knew the answer.

"No." Nala answers.

"I know what the two of us can eat." With that he walks over to a log and pulls it up, revealing bugs."

"Ew!" Nala cries disgusted.

"Slimy yet satisfying." Simba smirks.

"Simba." Nala complains.

"You'll learn to love em." Simba assures her slurping up a juicy worm.

Nala looks at the bugs disgustedly before picking one up and eats it. She looks disgusted and then shrugs. "It's ok, I prefer buffalo."

"Me too." Simba agrees. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I had fun. We should do this again." Nala smiles.

"We should." Simba agrees. After giving Nala a nuzzle the two head back.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that night Simba and Nala return. Kovu and Kiara run up to them. "Thank goodness you're home!" Kiara exclaims.

"This was impossible!" Kovu cries.

Simba and Nala laugh and say, "we know, but we'll train you some more and you two will be a natural."

Kiara shrugs and says, "what about you two?"

"Did you have fun?" Kovu adds.

"We did." Simba says smiling at Nala.

"Oh is there any possible way I might get a sibling?" Kiara gasps.

"Kiara..."Simba starts.

"Mom?" Kiara asks.

"No Kiara we didn't..."Nala starts.

"Good." Kiara sighs.

With that the king, queen, and the future king and queen go back to Priderock to reclaim their places.


End file.
